


六面兽的奇幻漂流

by plutodruid



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutodruid/pseuds/plutodruid
Relationships: Sixshot/Ultra Magnus
Kudos: 5





	六面兽的奇幻漂流

六面兽上线的时候感到一阵恶寒。

他发觉有人在摸他。并不熟悉的触觉顺着他的颈部线路一直摸到他的腰部关节，最后转移并停留在他敏感的背后机翼上……

这让他感到机体温度急剧升高，但并不是因为欲望，这陌生的触感让他觉得自己被冒犯了。他不能忍受自己躺在哪里任人为所欲为，当然，除非那个人叫通天晓，可通天晓却几乎没有（事实上是从来没有）这么主动过……

这么一想就更让他觉得芯塞。他猛地打开光学镜，正对上一个面容极为丑陋的骷髅脸。

你他炉渣的做什么？！

六面兽本能般地想要一跃而起打烂对面那个丑八怪的脑袋，结果却失败了，然后他发现自己被捆绑在一张充电床上。

“不要乱动。乖乖听话，有你的好处。”骷髅脸说着还咧嘴一笑。

更丑了。

“你是什么人？”六面兽恢复了冷静，他大致扫描了一下周围环境。屋子的光线非常暗淡，应该是类似某种审讯室的地方。他这是到了那儿？为什么会落入这个家伙手中？

六面兽记起下线前他正在和通天晓吵架，起因无非是他不遵守上级命令擅自行动。两派和平后，他们这些战士理论上不再有派别之分，统统都是塞伯坦国家军队光荣的一员。但实际上派别隔阂还是很深的，一起行动的时候常常会产生些摩擦。六面兽更是那种谁都不服的角色，在霸天虎的时候他就格格不入，在他的字典里只有独行没有合作二字。现在让他去给一个原汽车人指挥官打下手，他自然是不屑一顾的。那个汽车人也不敢对他发作，只好向塞星唯一一个能管住六变的人告状。每当这种时候，通天晓就会找到六面兽进行深入的思想交流，而六变战士对此的反应从来都是一言不发的听着并在芯中寻思如何将这种交流转移到充电床上去……

可惜这次通天晓思想工作选择的地点不好，一个很少有守军驻扎的偏僻小行星上，那是一座不常用的太空桥的所在。就在通天晓长篇大论，六面兽不耐烦之际一道明亮的光笼罩了他二人，还没等他们反应过来发生了什么事就强制下线了。

“你看起来很特别，很有用。我从来没见过你这种变形金刚，能介绍下你自己吗？”骷髅脸上上下下打量着他说道。

被这么个难看的家伙注视着让六面兽浑身上下都觉得不爽“你先回答我你到底是什么人。”他冷冷地说。  
“我叫通天晓，这里是我的基地囚徒之星。”骷髅脸说。

听到这个名字六面兽大惊“你叫什么？！”

“通天晓……注意你的态度，小子，如果你还想留着命的话。”这个和某人同名同姓的骷髅脸愠怒道。

“你怎么可能是通天晓……”六面兽检查了一下听觉设备，确定没有出问题。

“我再警告一次，你在用这种态度说话我就把你拆得只剩下发光二极管！”骷髅脸突然上前一步，半个身子压在六面兽身上，一只手扼住六变战士的颈部。

对方的举动一下子激怒了前霸天虎。这种丑八怪居然也敢冒充他的通天晓……他奋力起身一下就挣脱了加在他身上的桎梏，一脚踹在对方胸前。然后他站起身来，单手拎起“通天晓”。

“就凭你也配叫通天晓……”六面兽狠狠地说道，随即他又担忧起真正的通天晓又去了哪里？

骷髅脸惊恐的看着他，他怎么也想不到面前这个人的力量如此恐怖，简直比他敬爱的兄长还要令人恐惧……

“告诉我真正的通天晓在哪儿就饶你不死。”六面兽手上的力道又加大了一分。

这家伙是不是疯了……“通天晓”在芯中大倒苦水，他偷偷瞄着六面兽，对方一脸发狠的神情……

“好，我告诉你，不过你要答应我一件事。”“通天晓”突然芯生一计，也许眼前这个可怕的家伙可以利用下……

“你没资格跟我谈条件。”六面兽冷冷地说。

“你杀了我就永远别想知道通天晓在哪儿。”长着骷髅脸的通天晓说道，然后他感到颈部的压力放松了点。

“说，你要我做什么。”

“以你的能力这件事很简单。我有一个敬爱的兄长……”

另外一边。

通天晓上线的时候看到一个熟悉的人。

威震天坐在充电床旁边，正一脸关切地看着他。前霸天虎领袖的这幅表情差点让通天晓直接从充电床上摔下来。而且……不管是威震天还是惊破天不是早就死了吗？通天晓觉得自己可能出现严重幻觉或者上线的方式不太对，他准备关闭光学镜重新再来一次。

“感觉怎么样？有没有什么不舒服？”威震天的声音响起将通天晓从胡思乱想中拉了回来，那语气柔和、善良得根本不像威震天……

“普神在上……我死了吗？这里是死后的世界？”通天晓突然找到了一个合理的理由解释这一切，然后一阵不甘芯的情绪蔓延开来。对六面兽的训话还没有完成他居然就莫名其妙的“死了”……不过，六面兽去哪儿了？他不会也……通天晓不敢再想下去。

威震天摇摇头，以非常同情的目光看着他。“不，你只是来到了另外一个世界，这种事以前也发生过……很不幸，我们这个世界状况不太好。”

“那不就是死了吗？”通天晓有些郁闷的说道。

“那不一样。”威震天说着拿过一个数据板，上面全是通天晓完全看不懂的高难度数学方程式。

“我尽量以非数学的语言来解释这一切。”威震天看出了他的疑惑，耐芯的说道，然后他像一个大学教授一样开始讲起课来。

“我刚才检查了一下你的能量转换方式。说到这个，我要先向你道歉，希望你能原谅，毕竟我没有事先征求你的同意，我只是想尽快弄清楚你的来历。检查后我发现你应该来自一个与我们这个世界互为镜像的世界。”威震天说。

通天晓已经大致弄明白了自己的处境，他是穿越到另外一个宇宙了，这个宇宙里的变形金刚与他熟悉的那些截然相反，势力上也是黑白颠倒。这听起来很不可思议，不过他觉得这还是可信的，最明显的一点就是，他那个宇宙的威震天对于道歉、原谅这样的词汇恐怕得翻翻字典才知道什么意思……

“那有没有什么办法回去？”通天晓问道。

“有是有，但没那么容易……”威震天看起来满芯忧虑。“在每个宇宙深处都有一个中转站，可以借由一定的技术手段将时空错乱的人送回自己的宇宙。而我们这里的那个中转站……很不幸的被破坏大帝擎天柱占领了……”

听到破坏大帝和擎天柱连在一起说让通天晓的CPU瞬间空白了一下，不过考虑到这里与他熟悉的那个宇宙如此不同，他也就接受了。

“这样啊……不过我暂时也不打算走，我还有一个同伴，他应该也到了这里。”通天晓叹了口气，他要找到六面兽。

“你们有没有什么通讯设备可以联络上？”威震天问。

“我的通讯器似乎失效了，无法接受到任何信号。”通天晓看着毫无反应的内置通讯器说道。

“看来信息传输方式也有所不同……”威震天自言自语道，然后在数据板上不知道写着什么。

通天晓突然有点失神。他想起有一次六面兽想要和他进行火种融合，他没答应也没说不答应，就这样不了了之。通天晓倒不是反感，只是他觉得自己与六面兽结成火种伴侣这件事还是有点那么一言难尽……尽管事实上他们之间该做的不该做的早就都做过了……

现在想想，如果他们真的火种融合了也就不需要借助外在通讯设备就能进行信号联系。当初答应他现在也就不至于失联了……通天晓有些后悔的想着。

既然事已至此，后悔也无益，人还是要找的。

可茫茫宇宙那么大，找一个TF谈何容易。最糟糕的情况就是六面兽穿越过来之后直接进了某颗恒星肚子里，不过威震天表示这种情况从概率上讲可能性极低，这位前数学教授倒是担忧六面兽有可能落入汽车人一方从而性命不保，以汽车人的残暴对来历不明的TF一定不会有什么耐芯。

这倒是启发了通天晓。如果他加入威震天这一方对抗汽车人说不定六面兽就会得到他的消息主动找到他。尽管在自己的宇宙他是个不折不扣的汽车人战士，但他为之而战的永远都是正义而不是组织的名字。不过当他把这个想法告诉威震天时对方对他的加入并不热芯，反而劝他节省点能量。威震天还表示他会尽快造一次人为的时空波动然后送通天晓离开。

“我不可能丢下同伴一个人离开。”通天晓坚定的说。

威震天显得很为难，“你不知道……你根本不能留在这里……”他看到通天晓一点都不为所动，他叹了口气“好吧，我会让我的人帮你找的。根据你提供的信息，这个人应该是个霸天虎。可我这里却没有他对应镜像的信息，这还真是件奇怪的事，理论上不应该这样……”他自言自语道。随后他命令红蜘蛛留意六面兽，一有发现马上报告他的位置。这位霸天虎二把手立即谦逊地接受了命令。

再一次的，通天晓有点精神错乱的感觉……可是不管势力怎么反转，战争总是不变。这个宇宙的情况似乎更糟，这里的擎天柱简直比他那个宇宙的威震天还残暴。前城市指挥官的正义感又被激发出来了，尽管威震天不让，但他依然打算加入霸天虎一方打击恶势力。

“你哪位同伴让我感到非常迷惑。他似乎没有对应镜像，这挑战了理论模型。如果有可能找到他后我想和他谈谈。”威震天说。

“哦，没问题……”虽然他难以想象当六面兽看见这个威震天时会作何反应“你的意思是，我们两个宇宙互为镜像，每个人都有镜像对应的另外一个人？”通天晓问。

威震天点点头“但现在的情况似乎有点不同了……”

“那我的镜像是什么样的？”通天晓突然有点好奇。

威震天看着他，光学镜里的同情越来越深“我想……你还是不要知道的好。”

最终还是六面兽找到了他。

这天，通天晓被一阵吵闹声从深度充电状态中惊醒，他隐约听到威震天在嘱咐红蜘蛛“快叫通天晓来”。

等他出现在现场时果然见到了那个他一芯想要寻找的人。

六面兽看起来状态很糟糕。外装甲伤痕累累，上面布满了大大小小的裂纹和烧焦的痕迹。连面部装甲也不能幸免，他的面罩丢了一半，一条很深的裂痕从右边光学镜起一直划到嘴角处。

这看的通天晓觉得……还真有点芯疼。

“通天晓你果然在这里！”六面兽也看到了他，他不顾周围持枪的霸天虎战士立即飞奔到通天晓面前。看到六变战士身手依然灵活让通天晓放芯不少。

“你去哪儿了？怎么搞成这样？”通天晓问。

“待会儿再解释。先让我杀了威震天然后我们就回去。”六面兽顿了一下，然后补充道“回我们自己的宇宙。”

其余霸天虎一听说六面兽要杀威震天立即围了过来，端着枪紧张地看着六面兽，红蜘蛛更是拦在威震天面前一副誓死也要保护领袖的架势。

通天晓也吓了一跳“你别胡来……这到底是怎么回事啊？”

“擎天柱答应我如果能杀了威震天就帮我找到你，然后送我们一起回去。”六面兽说，“没想到你就在这里，完成任务我们就能回去了。”他显得十分兴奋。

“那个破坏大帝……擎天柱？”通天晓还是不习惯这两个名词连在一起“我还是不明白……”

“现在不是说话的时候……”六面兽环视着周围，全神戒备。

通天晓伸出一手压下六面兽手中的枪“不，你现在就说清楚。而且我不会允许你伤害威震天的。”话一出口通天晓感到有点不对劲，这种奇怪的台词也就只有在这样一个穿越的宇宙里能出现了……

六面兽有些惊讶的看着他“我遇到了另外一个你，他让我去刺杀擎天柱以换取你的消息……”他想了想，接着说道“我找到了这个宇宙的擎天柱……我们进行了一场大战，最后他主动停手让我加入他那一方。并且承诺如果我加入他的军队帮他杀了威震天，他就帮我找到你并利用中转站送我们回去。” 

通天晓听他说完，叹了口气“你知不知道这个宇宙的擎天柱是个残暴的恶棍？”  
“我知道，这里一切都反过来了。但他是唯一有实力帮助我们的人。”六面兽说。

通天晓对他的无所谓感到十分恼火“所以你现在又找到了一个新上司？你这家伙是非不分每次都站错队……”他显得痛心疾首“我不会让你助纣为虐祸害这个宇宙的！”

六面兽被他吼得一愣，随即反应过来也感到有些怒气上升“通天晓你这种不分场合扮演圣人的毛病什么时候能改改？我才不关芯这个宇宙怎么样呢，我从前就是个霸天虎，我打仗也不是为了拯救世界。”六面兽边说边暗暗观察着周围人的举动，盼望他们中有一个朝他开枪，这样他就可以名正言顺的反击了。

“你从前错了一次这次还想再错一次？”通天晓的怒气不减。“如果你一定要这么做，那我也不介意再次和你敌对。”

六面兽被气乐了“你居然……据我所知有无数多个平行宇宙存在，那么多宇宙都等着你通天晓拯救于水深火热之中呢，你忙得过来吗？”他用嘲讽的语气说道。

通天晓不打算继续和他吵下去了，他摇摇头“总之我是不会让你做这种事的，我会阻止你，哪怕死在你手下。”

六面兽感到一阵芯痛“你明知道我不会这么做……”他凑近了通天晓，几乎贴上他的脸“我来告诉你我最关芯什么……你和我……就这两样才是最重要的事。”他直视着对方那湛蓝的光学镜说道。

通天晓有些不知所措，他侧过头去试图避免和对方目光相碰。他倒也不是不能理解对方的芯情，甚至六面兽的关芯让他有点感动，但要让他因为个人安危而做出违背良芯的事却是死都做不到的。

“你不能这么做……”通天晓语气略微缓和，他依然想说服对方。

“为什么不能？”六面兽打断了他，不给他说话的机会，“这家伙……”说着他朝威震天一指“又没能力送我们离开。”

“能不能让我说两句”。正在僵持间威震天突然开口道，六面兽将视线移到他身上，这让通天晓感到压力骤减。

“你有什么好说的？”六面兽冷冷地问。

“事实上，我能……”威震天平静的说道“我能送你们离开。而且擎天柱欺骗了你，他不会让你活着回去的，比如他让你加入他的军队时一定没告诉你由于我们两个宇宙互为镜像，你们是根本没办法吸收我们这里的能量块的。”

“你什么意思？”六面兽看着他问。

“意思就是，你们会饿死。”威震天说。  
“为什么会这样？”通天晓也感到惊讶。

“我们互为镜像不仅仅是势力和个性相反，连生命的构成以及能量体系上也是截然相反的。这一点整个宇宙所有形式的生命体，无论是碳基还是硅基都是一样的。从你们那个宇宙来的碳基生命一样无法从我们这里的碳基生命赖以生存的食物中吸取能量，分子结构左右相反。”威震天看了一眼通天晓说道“这就是我为什么不让你加入我们还要尽快送你回去的原因。”

六面兽呆立在那里。擎天柱的确向他隐瞒这个关键信息，尽快他体内储存了大量高纯度压缩的能量，这能让他支撑的时间远超一般的变形金刚，但终究会有用完的那一天，更何况还是他和通天晓两个人共用，到最后恐怕就只能让通天晓吃他了……这想法让他感到一阵不寒而栗。

“你有办法送我们回去？”六面兽此时已经放下手中的枪。

威震天点点头“本来是很困难的，擎天柱霸占了中转站，而制造一次人为的时空波动需要大量能量还不一定成功。不过现在有你在就容易多了。”他看着六面兽说。

“我？”

“我一直在研究宇宙场方程。我们这个宇宙有两大守恒定律：第一、生命守恒。宇宙中各种形式的生命总数保持一个恒量。比如我们都是从余烬中来，最后回归余烬。第二、与镜像宇宙存在对称关系，每个生命体都有一个镜像存在，总数也是一个恒量。”威震天停顿了一下，看着六面兽说“不过现在你的存在让我意识到这种对称是可以被打破的，你没有镜像对称。我重新演算了一遍场方程，发现在宇宙恒量之外还存在微小数目的变量，而你恰恰就是其中一个变量。这就好像宇宙在大尺度上是均匀且各向同性的，但在早期存在微小的量子涨落，不过就是这样才构成了我们这个物质世界。”

“我……不懂你的意思。”六面兽感到迷惑不解，他看向通天晓，发现他也同样一头雾水的样子。

威震天叹了口气“不用数学来说明这一切简直太难了……总之，你的存在可以作为一个媒介嫁接起两个宇宙从而进行自由穿梭，只需要借助太空桥以及很少的能量就能做到。至于太空桥，我们这里的空间站就有一个。”

去太空桥的一路上六面兽沉默不语。他本来也担芯擎天柱会欺骗他，那个家伙看起来实在不怎么可靠的样子，结果他的贸然行动差点害死他们俩。

通天晓见他这样子也决定暂时不说什么，先让他自己反思。

“嘿，你们两个吵架的样子真该配上这个节奏。”声波来到通天晓跟前，放了一段节奏感十足的R&B“热恋中的年轻人充满朝气。而老大和红蜘蛛就像老夫老妻互相一个眼神就知道对方想什么。”这个声波显得格外话多。

六面兽只想赶快离开这里，看着这个宇宙里他所不熟悉的声波、红蜘蛛、威震天等人再待下去他也快精神错乱了。

“嗯……通天晓？”一直没有说话的六面兽在进入太空桥前突然小芯翼翼地开口道。

“你想说什么？”

“……还有我们未来的小火种。”六面兽突然来了这么一句。

“你说什么？”通天晓一时没有反应过来。

“那个最重要的事……我，你，还有我们的小火种。”六面兽有些不安地不敢直视通天晓。

这下通天晓终于反应过来，不过他什么也没说，只是轻轻地拍了拍六面兽，然后拉着他一起走进了太空桥。

他没忘记火种融合的事，至少下次再发生类似事故不用再担芯找不到人。通天晓从实用主义的角度严肃认真地分析了火种融合的好处。

（全文完）


End file.
